eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Baatiryc Kyryc
Baatiryc Kyryc is a medically trained Journeyman Knight in the service of the Guardians of Light at the Temple of Light. Biography Baatiryc Kyryc is the son of Mandalorian parents. Both started out as battlefield medics, and then moved on to less combat oriented careers. His father became a trauma surgeon, and his mother became a nurse. When he turned thirteen he was trained as a warrior, like all Mando children. He finished his education by working as a shipboard medic during his mid teens. He had the skills for combat, but not the desire. When he left the ship he was traveling on, he found work as a security specialist in a psych ward, which was a mistake. His Force sensitivity coupled with the environment made for a bad combination. It almost drove him mad. Day in and day out dealing with them, and feeling everything they were feeling, was an absolute nightmare, but for a long time, he couldn't bring himself to leave. After a few months there, he realized that he needed to be elsewhere, anywhere else, and the first job he found was as a field medic for a bounty hunting crew, at which point he was given an older model YT-1760 transport, which he renamed Shukla. He came into contact with the Journeyman Knights while travelling with the bounty hunters, and the Force told him that this was where he was meant to be. He served as a medic for several years, going where he was needed. He was eventually assigned to the Defender’s battle group and his journeys brought him to Saridona Prime, where his initial run in with Voj Velkin was a little rough, with the older man punching him in the face after Baatiryc talked back. This actually wound up earning Voj a large measure of respect in Baatiryc’s eyes. Personality and Traits Baatiryc is stubborn. That's probably the best way to describe it. Some kinder folk might call him determined, or tenacious, but in reality he's just stubborn. He refuses to give up until the very end, no matter what, even when he's wrong. Maybe especially when he's wrong. Sometimes this is an asset, sometimes not so much. He has the ability to think outside the box, especially when working on a patient. He also makes a point to be honest in all his dealings. That is to say, he almost never lies. He omits truths occasionally, but when pressed, he will most often tell the truth, if he's in a talkative mood. Part of what makes him so good at his job is that he does not have the ability to distance himself from his patients. He has no clinical detachment. He takes every injury dealt, every illness that his people contract, as a personal attack. Equipment Baatiryc wears light beskar Mandalorian armor, in various shades of gray, as his last assignment was in an urban environment. He keeps a DE 10 blaster pistol and a vibroblade gauntlet with him at all times, though the gauntlet gets used as a medic's tool as often as a combat tool. His gauntlets have varying medical scanners built in, along with a small medication mixing apparatus/delivery system. He also carries a single blade lightsaber on his belt as well as various medical supplies/bacta packs. Behind the Scenes is the player character written and designed by by MandoBones for use in the Shadow War: Time's End RPG. Category:Journeymen Knights Category:Honorary Members of the Guardians of Light Category:Mandalorians Category:Males